Three dimensional (3D) displays are gradually popular and become the main recreation trends. The key point for creating the 3D effect is that the left eye and the right eye of a person receive different signals so that both the eyes of the person can feel the stereo effect. The polarization 3D is developed on the display screen, as shown in FIG. 1; phase retardation coatings are additionally added on the original display screen; the phase retardation coating corresponding to the left eye is the left-eye phase retardation coating 4, and the phase retardation coating corresponding to the right eye is the right-eye phase retardation coating 5; so that the left-eye and right-eye pixel signals on the screen become different polarized light, and the left eye and the right eye receive different signals by selecting signals through the glasses 8. The polarization 3D has a disadvantage, namely wrong pixel signals will be received when large angles exist in the upper part and the lower part.
As shown in FIG. 2, the key point for achieving clear stereo image is that the left eye can not receive the signal of the right eye, and the right eye can not receive the signal of the left eye. Otherwise, XTALK will be formed. Considering the large-angle light, such as A; the light of the right-eye pixel 31 entering the right-eye phase retardation coating 5 is a correct optical signal. For case B, the light of the right-eye pixel 31 enters the left-eye phase retardation coating 4, which results in XTALK, and affects the effect of the 3D image; namely the 3D visual angle becomes poor.
As shown in FIG. 3, in order to solve the aforementioned problems, the width of a black matrix 6 on the CF glass is increased, and the large-angle light is blocked so that the light can not enter the wrong phase retardation coating, as shown on the mark 61 in FIG. 3. However, the mode can cause the aperture opening ratio of the panel to become small (particularly during two dimensional (2D) operation), and the energy consumption performance to become poor. There is the other mode: changing the range of the pixel light-emitting area 7, and reduce the wrong light to produce and enter the phase retardation coatings. However, in order to control the light-emitting area, two data lines or two gates must be used to independently control the pixels. The cost of IC will be increased, and it does not applicable to the mode of charging sharing. Because charging sharing comprises main area and sub area, there is a voltage relationship between the main area and the sub area. At high gray scale, the sub area will be bright and will not keep the permanent black.
As shown in FIG. 4, the pixels 3 are horizontally arranged in order; each pixel is composed of three colors of RGB, and comprises one gate (namely one gate line) and three data lines. In order to reduce the cost of the data line IC, the 3G1D pixel structure is usually used. As shown in FIG. 5, in the Tri-gate pixel arrangement (3G1D), each pixel 3 is also composed of three colors of RGB, and comprises three gates (namely three gate lines) and one data line. The pixel structure has the advantage that the number of the data line IC can be reduced, but has the problem when the Tri-gate pixels (3G1D) are matched with the polarization 3D: for example, the black matrix 6 must be used to prevent the signal of the junction of the left eye and right eye from entering the wrong phase retardation coating; as shown in FIG. 6, because the specific color is blocked at this moment, the viewed color is changed (the upper pixel lacks blue, and the lower pixel lacks red).